Les chocolats de l'Amouuur
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: Ce pauvre, Grell, accablé par le désepoir. Personne ne veut de lui bien qu'il fasse de gros efforts. Cependant, il va faire une suprenante découverte. Et ce, vous l'apprendrez en lisant


_Titre : Les chocolats de l'amour._

_Rated : T, sans aucun doute. _

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Yana Toboso. _

_Pairing : Grelliam ( Grell/William )_

_Résumé : Il ne sert à rien de vouloir obtenir quelque chose que l'on possède déjà mais que l'on ignore. Surtout un jour aussi spécial que celui-ci. _

_Hello~ ^^_

_Me voilà ! C'est la fin des vacances, eh oui,... * soupir *. Autant profiter des derniers jours. Une petite fic sur un duo ( dois-je dire impossible...? ). Vraiment adooorable. *w*. Mais lisez pour savoir de quoi je parle, et surtout n'oubliez pas, KUROSHITSUJI POWAAA !_

Je renvois à l'OST avec Will et Grell de Kuroshitsuji saison 2.

Le monde des humains semblait particulièrement calme aujourd'hui. Et pourtant une fête se préparait, celle où il est coutume d'offrir des chocolats à la personne que l'on aime, la Saint-Valentin. Les vitrines des boulangeries regorgaient de boîtes en forme de coeur de toutes les couleurs, remplies de chocolats. Ce petit cadeau était une sucrerie dont raffolait les humains. Elle pouvait être de plusieurs types : noir, lait, blanc, café, praliné,... Beaucoup d'animations auraient lieu ce jour là, comme des bals et autres divertissements romantiques.

Toutes ces festivités terriennes n'avaient aucun intérêt pour le Comte Phantomhive. Seuls Lizzy et les domestiques allaient la célébrer. Ciel ignorait que sa fiancée lui avait acheter un cadeau d'amoureux. Mais ça, vous le découvrirez le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

Le jour fatidique, à 10 heure de la matinée, Lizzy fit une entrée fracassante au manoir. Elle attrappa le jeune garçon et le serra dans ses bras. Il manqua d'ailleurs de se faire étouffer par la tornade rose bonbon. Celle-ci lui remit en main propre une petite boîte rouge en forme de coeur, et bien sûr remplie de chocolats. Le pauvre Comte, c'était la onzième boîte en une matinée. Il faut dire que son air adorable lui valait une forte popularité auprès des jeunes femmes. Son majordome, ricana discrètement. Il était amusé par la perspective de voir son jeune maître adulé de plusieurs femmes. Elizabeth ne resta pas bien longtemps au manoir. Aussitôt le cadeau remis à son destinataire et une bonne trentaine d'étreintes sur son fiancée, elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

- Eh bien monsieur, quel succès vous avez aujourd'hui. Commença Sebastian. Cela fait beaucoup de chocolats.

- Tais-toi ! Je me fiche de l'amour, tu peux tout brûler !

- Dois-je également y mettre le cadeau que vous a offert Lady Elizabeth ?

- Oui.

- Bien monsieur.

Dans le four furent jetées toutes les boîtes de chocolats. Les flammes devinrent rouges au contact du papier cadeau brûlé. Bard, Finny et May Linn regardaient le chocolat fondre, déçus de ne pas avoir pu y goutter. May Linn, songeuse, s'éclipsa dans sa chambre et sortit de son armoire, un petit sachet de sucreries chocolatées destiné à Sebastian. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour le majordome, seulement, elle n'osait pas le lui avouer. Elle tenta de cacher son cadeau derrière son dos et marcha en direction de la pièce dans laquelle il dormait. A cette heure-ci, il ne s'y trouvait certainement pas, trop occupé par son jeune maître. La domestique posa le sachet sur la table de chevet et prit le temps d'observer l'intérieur de la chambre. Il y avait seulement un lit, une petite table de nuit sur laquelle était posé une bougie dont la cire était fondue au deux tiers, et une armoire. A part ça, rien d'intéressant, pas de photos, ou autres objets inutiles pour un démon. May Linn ne s'attarda pas et ressortit rapidement. Elle retourna à son poste.

Autre endroit, un royaume blanc au ciel bleu. Là ou vivent les dieux de la mort, personne ne songeait à fêter la Saint-Valentin. Plutôt, personne ne pouvait se le permettre. Seuls les shinigamis de rang A auraient le droit de faire la fête. Éric avait disparu avec Alan en début de matinée, nul ne saivait où ils étaient partis et ce qu'ils faisaient. Sans doute voulaient-ils passer la fête des amoureux entre-eux. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à dévoiler leurs sentiments en public et préféraient se dire amis en présence de leurs collègues. Seulement, nul n'était dupe, et leur étranges relations laissaient à douter de leurs paroles. Ronald n'avait pas d'âme-soeur pour pouvoir célébrer la Saint-Valentin. Il n'avait pas encore trouver de fille qui veuille de lui. Pourtant, il était beau et n'avait rien à envié aux autres. Toujours d'humeur joyeuse et prêt à s'amuser. William travaillerait toute la journée, il serait seul avec ses dossiers à remplir, et cela afin d'éviter les heures supplémentaires. Grell, en revanche, échaffaudait un plan pour obtenir un peu d'amour. Il s'était enfermé dans son bureau, à préparer un philtre d'amour. Il lui fallut un peu plus d'une heure pour mettre au point la boisson. Fier de lui, il descendit sur Terre et se rendit au manoir du Comte Phantomhive.

Il s'introduisit discrètement dans le bureau de Sebastian et versa quelques gouttes du breuvage dans son verre d'eau. Le démon entra dans la pièce, s'assit sur sa chaise et commença son travail. Il saisit son verre et en avala le contenu d'une traite. Grell sortit de l'ombre où il s'était caché et se posta devant lui. Si son philtre marchait, le simple fait que le regard du diable croise celui du shinigami roux suffirait à le faire tomber amoureux de lui. Le brun semblait agacé de la présence du dieu de la mort et s'apprêtait à le mettre dehors lorsqu'une odeur semblable à de la lavande titilla ses sens olffactifs. Il attrappa le rouquin par le col et le mit à la porte sans la moindre once de regrets. Apparemment, la boisson n'avait eu aucun effet sur le majordome. Une terrible tristesse s'empara de Grell, ne pourrait-il donc jamais être aimé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit à ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'amour ? Déçu, il retourna au royaume.

Une fois dans son bureau, il s'assit, la tête dans les mains. Il avait perdu son air joyeux et le désespoir déformait son visage. William vint le voir pour lui parler d'âmes, le sujet le plus ennuyeux et le plus hypnotique pour Grell. S'il avait été joyeux, il aurait immédiatement sauté sur le dieu de gestion dans le but de l'embrasser. Mais il n'avait pas le coeur à ça. William le repousserait sûrement. Finalement, le philtre n'avait servi à rien. Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, l'amour lui était interdit. Il regarda le brun et de chaudes et abondantes larmes coulèrent de ses joues. L'homme aux cheveux sombres sembla se stoper dans ses paroles et un de ses sourcils tiqua. Une profonde tristesse hantait son coeur et cela, n'importe qui pouvait le deviner. Il posa son regard glacial sur lui. Habituellement, Grell aurait sorti une réplique du genre " Ooh Will, j'adoore quand tu me regarde comme ça, brr..." Mais rien, juste un silence pesant et opressant.

- Sutcliff, pourquoi pleure-tu ?

- snif, et bien je,...snif, ooh Will, prends-moi dans tes bras et réconforte moi je t'en supplie...snif.

- ...bon, d'acccord.

William ouvrit ses bras et Grell vint s'y blottir. Ses larmes mouillèrent la veste du fonctionnaire, laissant une grosse marque. Le brun semblait ne pas supporter la vue de son collègue malheureux. Ses bras le pressèrent tout contre lui. Le rouquin pouvait ainsi se défaire de toute sa peine. Enfin calmé, il profita encore un dernier instant de cette étreinte avant de reculer. Il quitta le torse de son supérieur pour retourner à son travail. Celui-ci lui proposa de faucher quelques âmes avec lui, comme au bon vieux temps. Grell ne refusa évidemment pas et le suivit dans le passage les conduisant à l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés auparavant. Il y avait une âme à récupérer, celle de Steven Wallas.

- Wallas ? Demanda Grell intrigué. Mais cela voudrait dire que ce garçon est un ...

- Exact, c'est un descendant de Thomas Wallas. Répondit William.

- J'ignorais qu'il avait été père avant que l'on ne lui prenne son âme.

- Moi aussi. Enfin, nous devons prendre l'âme de ce jeune garçon. Voyons, fit-il en ouvrant son Death Book à la page du futur défunt. Steve Wallas, grand écrivain. Date et heure de mort : 14 février 1888 à 15h34.

- Il faut faire vite Will, il est déjà 15h19 !

- Oui, allons-y.

Il remonta ses lunettes et entra dans l'appartement de Steve en passant par la fenêtre. Lorsque ce dernier revint dans sa chambre, il trouva deux hommes, une arme à la main. Grell fut frappé par la ressemblance avec Thomas. Ses cheveux étaient bruns mais en revanche, son regard bleu clair était tout aussi plein de passion et d'admiration que son ancêtre. Son teint était blanc comme la neige. Le jeune garçon allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler lorsque William vint enfoncer la tête de son sécateur dans sa poitrine. Il s'écroula aussitôt dans une marre de sang et sa lanterne cinématique émergea de la plaie. Le shinigami brun fit revivre ses derniers souvenirs au défunt, sous l'oeil attentif de son collègue, se préparant à devoir se battre contre la bobine de film. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Une fois l'âme collectée, ils sortirent de l'appartement, allèrent se poser sur un toit et apposèrent la marque du tampon " completed " sur la fiche. Une bonne odeur de chocolat flottait dans l'air.

- C'est amusant comme les choses semblent se répéter. Constata Grell. Sauf que tu ne m'as pas frappé aujourd'hui.

- ...oui.

- Dis moi Will, pourquoi m'as-tu ammené ici ?

- C'est bien là que l'on s'est rencontré non ?

- Oui, mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

- Tu étais triste tout à l'heure, et j'ai pensé que cela te plairait de venir ici avec moi.

- Oh Willy, tu t'en faisais donc pour moi ?

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça !

Le rouquin vit son collègue rougir, pour la première fois et plaça un petit « vraiment » en remontant ses lunettes. Ce lieu inspirait tellement de nostalgie et de mélancolie chez les deux hommes. Que de souvenirs. C'était ici qu'ils avaient passé l'examen final qui leurs avait permis de devenir des shinigamis à part entière. C'était également ici que le dieu flamboyant avait eu le coup de foudre pour l'homme aux cheveux sombres. En y repensant, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment fait de déclaration. Il ne s'était contenté que de lui faire des sous-entendus, souvent douteux. Grell prit donc un profonde respiration et se plaça devant son supérieur de sorte à ce qu'il le regarde.

- Will, je t'aime.

- ...mais,...murmura-t-il en rougissant de plus belle. Pourquoi tu dis ça d'un coup ?

- Eh bien, je ne te l'avais encore jamais dit officiellement. Alors voilà. Prends moi encore dans tes bras mon amour !

- Je te jure, souffla-t-il en remontant ses lunettes...Allez approche, c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

- Pardon ?

Le brun accueilla une nouvelle fois le faucheur rouge contre lui. Les bras de Grell s'enroulèrent autour de son cou tandis que ceux de William lui tenaient fermement la taille. Il pouvait sentir son coeur battre rapidement. Le shinigami au sécateur resserra son étreinte et vint déposer un baiser sur les fines lèvres de son agent. Elles étaient douces et pures, un pur bonheur.

- Will ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as pourtant pas bu mon philtre d'amour...

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une potion pour tomber amoureux de toi.

- Tu m'aime ?

- Je suis fou de toi Grell Sutcliff.

- ...Je-je,...marmonna-t-il tandis que ses joues virèrent au rouge. Je suis si heureux, Will !

Le dieu de la mort rouge se jeta sur son amant qui le reçut à bras ouverts. Il s'empara aussitôt de ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec fougue. Leurs baisers étaient ardents et passionnés. Ils sucitaient tellement de plaisir l'un chez l'autre. Le dieu au sécateur enfouit une main dans la longue cheveulure de son bien-aimé et posa l'autre sur sa hanche pour le serrer contre lui. William avait décidemment bien caché son jeu. Passer presque un siècle à masquer ses sentiments. Qui a dit que William T. Spears était un être dépourvu d'amour ? La flamme de la passion brûlaient en eux, tel un feu se consummant dans les cheminées en hiver. La chaleur qui envahissait peu à peu le bas-ventre du brun, il la connaissait bien. Il l'avait souvent ressenti lorsque son collègue l'étreignait ou s'approchait de lui. Il porta ses lèvres à l'oreille du rouquin.

- Grell, j'ai envie de toi. Lui susurra-t-il doucement. Rentrons.

- Huhu Willy, petit coquin. Ricana-t-il en passant son index sur le torse de son supérieur. Tu me propose de faire l'amour ? Avec toi ?

- Grell,... J'en ai toujours eu terriblement envie tu sais.

- Depuis le temps que je rêve de ton corps et de m'unir physiquement à toi,...brr. Frissonna-t-il. Enfin !

Grell n'attendit pas et tira le faucheur par sa cravate. Le dieu de gestion fut entrainer dans un vortex multicolore, toujours collé contre le rouquin. Ils débouchèrent quelques secondes plus tard directement devant la chambre de William. Celui-ci poussa doucement son amant à l'intérieur et ferma la porte à clef. Durant tout le reste de l'après-midi, des gémissements, des halètements et des cris de plaisir émanèrent de la pièce. Puis plus rien, juste des murmures et des bruits de langoureux baisers. Ils sortirent de la chambre lorsque le soleil eut décliné dans le ciel, étrangement vêtus. Le brun portait un costume gris/noir avec une rose rouge accrochée à sa boutonnière. Ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés sur le côté. Il ne portait pas de gants noirs, mais blancs. Le shinigami à la tronçonneuse, lui, était vêtu d'une superbe robe noire et rouge ouverte en bas sur le côté, de longs gants noirs, de bas et de chaussures à talons rouges. Il portait par ailleurs un collier avec une tête de mort et une coiffe avec des plumes noires.

Ils descendirent célébrer la Saint-Valentin chez les humains, autrement dit, danser et profiter de leur moment à deux. Assis à une table, les deux hommes se dévisageaient. Leurs belles prunelles vertes plongées les une dans les autre. Grell en était maintenant sûr, il aimait William bien plus que Sebastian. Ils dansèrent de nombreuses valses dans les rues de Londres où jouaient des violonistes. Les robes virevoltaient dans tout les sens et les couples profitaient pleinement de la soirée. Nos deux shinigamis s'aimaient passionément et n'hésitaient pas à le faire savoir. Ils n'avaient aucune honte à s'embrasser devant tout le monde, bien qu'ils soient deux hommes.

- L'amour ne connaît pas de règles. Murmura le dieu aux cheveux sombres.

- Will,...

- Je t'aime Grell.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois parmi les danseurs, intrigués par ce couple. Jamais, non jamais, William et Grell ne s'étaient sentis aussi bien. Le dieu de la mort brun tendit une petite boîte rouge, pleines de chocolats au lait, les préférés de son amant. Trop heureux, celui-ci lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa avec passion. Toute la nuit fut placée sous le signe de l'amour.

De son côté, Ciel se noyait dans ses boîtes de chocolats, il en avait reçu tellement en une journée qu'il finissait dégouté par toutes sortes de bonbons. Il faudrait plusieurs jours à Sebastian pour tout brûler. Celui-ci alla se reposer dans sa chambre, épuisé. Il s'allongea pour souffler et trouva un sachet de sucreries chocolatées. Il y avait un papier à l'intérieur signé « May Linn ». Ainsi donc elle aimait le démon. C'est alors qu'il lui vint alors une idée.

Le lendemain matin, il alla trouver May Linn et lui donna un petit sachet avec des chocolats identiques aux siens, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La domestique devint rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et saisit le cadeau que lui tendait Sebastian. « Monsieur Sebastian serait-il amou...de mo...? » Pensa-t-elle en rougissant davantage.

- May Linn, tu devrais faire plus attention à tes affaires. Ajouta-t-il toujours aussi souriant. J'ai trouvé ce sachet dans ma chambre, tu avais dû l'oublié après avoir fait le ménage. Il est à toi je crois.

La pauvre May Linn était passée de normale à rouge écrevisse et s'était évanouie. Bard et Finny faisaient tout leur possible pour la réveiller. Sebastian tourna les talons et, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, se rendit dans la chambre de son jeune maître.

_J'aime beaucoup le Grelliam, pour tout vous dire, c'est mon préféré. J'aime aussi le thème de la Saint-Valentin. J'espère de tout coeur que cela vous a plu, et j'attends avec impatience vos avis._


End file.
